Ink Fixation
by Shiro-Sumi
Summary: Kanda and Allen knew each other from before Mana... how and better yet, why the hell is this the reason Kanda wears his hair in a high ponytail all of the time...
1. Ice Queens

"Talking" - means talking to one another or ones self

_Talking_ - means thoughts... usually Allen's

**.: I и k – F ι x α т ι σ и :.**

**Ice Queens...**

A small boy, no older than four years old, sat outside of a circus. His silvery-blue eyes peeked out beneath filthy, brown hair as a slightly older boy passed by.

The boy was incredibly beautiful—_pretty_, the young boy thought. His dark blue-black waist-length hair, which was pulled into a braid, was tied down by a black ribbon. His irises were a deep blue, and at first glance, appeared black, unless you counted the occasional glint of sapphire they showed in the bright circus lights. His lithe body and sword at his side showed the boy could fight, and a fighter he must be. His beauty attracted a lot of attention. However, as beautiful as the boy was his sneer and crude attitude towards the passer-byes was even worse for business—at this rate, no one would visit the circus.

_An ice queen, cold, but beautiful... _The boy thought, slightly irritated as the boy scared off yet another customer. _Wonderful… and in front of __**my**__ circus, too._

The boy stood, and absently trailed over to the now dubbed "ice queen." Said ice queen glanced up at the boy, eyes slightly hostile, thought a visible glint of curiosity was obvious.

"Hello, my name is Allen. No, I do not have a last name. And, you are?" he asked, falsely polite.

"Stay out of my way, Moyashi. I'm looking for something," the boy snapped, "And don't give me such a fake smile," he bit out harshly, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Allen's smile dropped almost immediately, his expression warping to something along the lines of a cynical four year old with severe authority issues. "Then stay away from my circus. You are driving away customers, and Cosimo'll hit me if I—" Okay, so maybe he had a bad mouth, too...

"I don't care," the boy deadpanned, interrupting the younger boys rant.

Annoyed, but slightly more desperate now, Allen tugged on the ribbon holding up the braided boy's hair.

"I'll give it back if ya leave," Allen said, waving the item in front of the boy's face.

"Fine," growled the boy, obviously annoyed.

Allen had just started stretching out his hand to give the item back to the boy, when Cosimo came outside to "check" on his "customer attracting skills."

"Brat~ you still haven't got any customers yet? You know what that means. Down time," purred the pierrot, Cosimo.

"Fuck off, you pedophillic freak. I'm getting rid of a disturbance right now," Allen snarled.

Cosimo's face twisted in rage, and he reared back like a stallion. One thing followed the next, and Allen had a bruise forming on his left cheekbone. Suddenly, the braided boy, who was not so braided any more, but rather had his silky hair flying through the air, pulled a sword out of thin air and swung at Cosimo.

"Do not come near me with your filthy hands, you incompetent bozo," snarled the boy angrily. "I'm Kanda Yuu, an exorcist, and I won't have you fighting over me to get some dumb boy, you bastard."

"How dare you..." Cosimo trailed off as a rather large man appeared behind Kanda and Looked™ down at him.

"Ah, so your name is Kanda. I don't want your hair to get into your way," Allen said as he quickly and skillfully pulled his hair into a high ponytail, "but I really must go. Nice to meet you. Your hair looks so much better that way. Bye-bye," Allen muttered, turning away quickly with a short wave of his hand. It was time to run... he just hoped that he wouldn't regret this later.

Authors Note: I hope its good, I just got back on fanfic and changed some minor details... criticize please. It's not that hard to review... just press the **shiny, blue button.**

**I'll give you cookies if you press that shiny, blue button below this... actually how about some brownies those taste yummy-ier.**


	2. The Black Order

"Talking" - means talking to one another

_Talking_ - means thoughts

**.: I и k – F ι x α т ι σ и:.**

**The Black Order**

Gasping, Allen woke up from his slumber. He quickly sat up and groaned.

"Timcanpy, stop eating my hair," Allen grumbled.

He had just woken up from a dream of before Mana, of when he was a bad-mouthed circus member, of when he had talked to a boy who he remembered as icy to say the least. Now that he thought of it that was probably his first encounter with an exorcist, his first time standing up to Cosimo, his first time talking to somebody normal... if that Kanda boy could be called that.

He had remembered a time where his hair was brown, not the snow white, old man's coloring that it was now, a time when his anti-Akuma weapon wasn't activated, a time when he didn't have a cursed scar across his left eye in a pentacle shape on his forehead – an easier time.

_I need to hurry and get to the Black Order,_ he thought. _I would have been there yesterday if not for stopping by that town and helping Officer Moore. I just hope that I get there today..._

Ironic... was all he could think when a large cliff popped into view. The self-same cliff held the Order at the top of its steep walls.

_I have to climb that,_ Allen groaned. _Damn Cross-shishou to hell and back._

Such was his life though. He would climb the tower and, hopefully, be able to rest afterwards.

Allen put on hand on the grooved cracks and started climbing without the knowledge that he was being observed by the Order already.

"Climbing this mountain... is really annoying Timcanpy. I can see why shishou hates coming here if this is the only way to get to the top of this cliff. At least he has a reason this time," Allen complained. "Ow, stop biting me Tim."

Allen continued with his ranting and getting bitten until he reached the top of the cliff.

Meanwhile, another conversation was going on about the white haired boy.

"Who is this boy?" asked Komui.

"We thought you would know, Komui. He has General Cross' golem, Timcanpy, with him," Lenali said.

"I don't know who he is, but he could be Cross' student. Let the gatekeeper check him out," commanded Komui.

Outside of the Order, Allen was walking up to the large double-door that was the Order's entrance.

"Hello," Allen tentatively said. "I'm Allen Walker, Marian Cross' student."

The gatekeeper popped his head out of where ever the hell he came from and started to scan the suddenly whiter Walker boy.

"Nothing's showing up. Why is nothing showing up? He's clean?" the gatekeeper questioned nervously. But just then Allen tilted his head and showed his cursed scar. "Akuma. AKUMA, AKUMA! HE'S GOT THE MARK OF THE EARL!"

"I am perfectly normal I assure you. So what if I'm a little bit cursed. It's perfectly normal," Allen said in an almost hysterical mode of upset.

Meanwhile, inside the Order, a commotion was being raised over Allen.

"Send an exorcist over him," ordered Komui.

"Good thing Kanda just got back," Lenali commented.

"Kanda, we've got a situation in front of the Order. An Akuma showed up. Destroy him," Reever ordered through the communication set.

"Whatever," the boy replied thinking that a particularly stupid enemy had just shown up.

Allen gasped. A man, a boy, okay a teenager had suddenly appeared out of no where.

This man looked exactly like that Kanda boy from eleven years ago. His hair was still up in the high tail Allen that had put it into and everything.

"Kanda?" gasped Allen. Then Allen smirked and commented, "You did keep your hair up like I put if for you all those years back. I can't believe it. The boy who said not to fake smile at him... I knew you were an exorcist, but this... this is irony of the highest levels."

Kanda looked confused for a second before remembering the brown haired boy who had yelled to stay away from **his **circus.

"You're that moyashi from that circus where that annoying clown was," Kanda commented. "Wait... you remember that. And you're wearing your own skin... KOMUI, CHECK OUT THIS KIDS CREDENTIALS REAL QUICK BEFORE I GET OUT MUGEN!"

"Cross-shishou said that he sent a recommendation to a person named Komui if that helps," Allen added, being particularly helpful himself.

"K-o-m-u-i," the division yelled in unison.

"You, go check my office for the letter," Komui yelled at a random division member. "My office is that away," he said pointing at an overwhelmingly paper cluttered room in disarray.

The division glared at his incompetence and scolded, "DO IT YOURSELF!"

"Okay, okay. I'll help a little. Now onwards to the Paperwork Of Evilness," Komui said.

Komui and the random, unimportant science division member started to look through the piles and piles of paper. Well... more like Komui sat and drank coffee out of his pink bunny mug while the other man desperately searched the stacks in fear of Kanda's retribution.

"I FOUND IT," screeched the unimportant division member.

"Read it," ordered Komui, throwing the papers in his hand all over the other man giving him paper cuts.

"Sir, it says '_**Komui, I'm sending my apprentice, a brat named Allen Walker, your way. Take good care of the brat. I'm not coming back... I hate it there. Cross.**_'" said the man.

"Well, that settles it," Komui said. "Tell Kanda to not attack the Walker kid. I'm going to get some coffee," he murmured eccentrically.

"Kanda, don't attack Walker. He's Cross' apprentice. Lenali's coming to let you in," Reever sighed, exasperated at his 'boss'.

"Nice to see you again. I see you took a liking to that hairstyle," Allen taunted.

"Che, moyashi," Kanda growled.

"I am not a beansprout," Allen grumbled.

"You know Japanese?" Kanda asked, minutely surprised.

"Yes, and English and lots of other languages. It comes from working in a travelling circus as a kid, BaKanda," Allen teased.

"Don't call me that, moyashi," Kanda grunted.

"But it fits you so well," Allen argued.

"Che," Kanda mumbled, "and here I thought I would never see that annoying brat again. What happened to your hair, decided to dress like one of those young-old men for the circus."

"Not only did I stop working for a circus a while ago, but I thought I'd get cursed by an Akuma to get a nice scar and white hair for no reason but to hear you ask that," Allen said, sarcasm coating his words.

Neither boy was aware that in the half hour they had been arguing that Lenali had opened the gate and asked them to come inside... thrice.

BANG! The clipboard hit Kanda's head and shocked them both out of the argument.

"Stop arguing and get inside before I make sure that neither of you can talk ever again," Lenali dictated.

"Che," grumbled Kanda.

"Nice to meet you..." Allen queried.

"Lenali Lee," she said.

"I'm Allen Walker," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Lenali welcomed. "And welcome to the Black Order."

Author's Note: Hiya. I'm just back into fanfic from illness and depression, so be nice. Criticism is appreciated even more than reviews. Just press the Pretty Blue Button of Doom**™.**


End file.
